Usuario discusión:ClaudeSpeed9425/Archivo 11
<Volver a la discusión | style="width: 60%; background-color: #010101; border: 5px solid #FF8C00; border-bottom-width:4px; vertical-align: top; -moz-border-radius-topleft: 8px; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 8px; -moz-border-radius-topright: 8px; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 8px;" rowspan="3" | Anterior - Archivo Num 10 de la discusión de ClaudeSpeed9425 - Siguiente |} | style="width: 60%; background-color: #010101; border: 5px solid #FF8C00; border-bottom-width:4px; vertical-align: top; -moz-border-radius-topleft: 8px; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 8px; -moz-border-radius-topright: 8px; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 8px;" rowspan="3" | |} Ayuda Hola ClaudeSpeed, soy Sentinel Übermachtny necesito ayuda, he visto tú página de usuario y noté que tienes una tabla de información y me gustaría hacer una tabla así (no igual) para mi página de usuario. ¿Cómo lo hago? --Bolis 19:23 25 sep 2009 (UTC) :¿Qué tabla? -- 01:20 28 sep 2009 (UTC) Ayuda Hola ClaudeSpeed, ya he resuelto el problema con la tabla de usuario, pero ahora me ha dado otra duda, yo juego el GTA IV online y te pregunto, ¿Cómo subo de nivel en multijugador? ahh y otra cosa, ¿En que fecha se creó está Wiki? --Bolis 21:08 14 oct 2009 (UTC) PID Amigo, soy Piro96. Sobre la imagen, para eso existe el photoshop y el picassa. -- . 01:16 28 sep 2009 (UTC) :Sí, pero... cómo cambiaste el ángulo de la cámara, y por que achicaste la imagen? Cuanto más grande mejor, para que achicarla...? -- 01:20 28 sep 2009 (UTC) ::A bueno, el angulo se puede hacer en Picassa muy facil, y al achicarse, hay mucha mejor calidad. -- . 01:27 28 sep 2009 (UTC) :::Me refiero a el punto desde el cual se ve Niko Bellic. Tenes GTA IV para PC? -- 01:42 28 sep 2009 (UTC) ::::Claro que lo tengo, si no mo hubiera podido sacar la foto. -- . 01:43 28 sep 2009 (UTC) :::::Mmm yo quiero preguntar: ¿cómo lograste ese ángulo de cámara? Puede ser bastante útil para hacer fotos artísticas. :D- 01:46 28 sep 2009 (UTC) ::::::Muy Facil, en Picassa 3 ((se tiene que comprar)) se puede hacer todo eso, si no prueben.-- . 01:52 28 sep 2009 (UTC) Una pregunta Como ponen lo de Archivo:Background_strip.jpg hata arriba y en todas las paguinas esque quiero poner una en otro wiki enhttp://drivereljuego.wikia.com/wiki/Portada ovio pondre uno que yo hice por favor responde-- 23:30 10 oct 2009 (UTC) :Se hace mediante el MediaWiki: Common.css y MediaWiki: Common.js. Saludos! -- 02:01 11 oct 2009 (UTC) ---- :No entiendo aquien le dijo o como se hace no lo entiendo le dijoa MediaWiki: Common.css y MediaWiki: Common.js. o que que se hace?????????-- 14:18 11 oct 2009 (UTC) ::Si no sabes lo que es el MediaWiki, no creo que puedas dirigir bien una wiki... Segundo, por favor escribe bien. Y tercero, revisa nuestro MediaWiki:Common.css y Common.js mirando el código fuente, y fíjate como se hace. Saludos! -- 14:20 11 oct 2009 (UTC) :Ya entendi gracias y escribire bien -- 14:24 11 oct 2009 (UTC). Gamertag?? Me podrias dar tu Gamertag (XBOX) tmbn tengo el GTA y m tinka ke eri dmasiao bueno, la mia es encoreg3636 sieske me kieres agregar i jugar. buenos articulos los k isiste. Premio especial Hola Claude, soy Niko Bellic.2810 y quiería preguntarte sobre lo del premio especial que te dieron. Es de verdad? o sólo es para burlar la imágen? quien la paga? (XBOX 360 QUE TE REGALARON CREO) -- . 01:35 23 oct 2009 (UTC) Es solo una imagen¬¬. Si ya no se fabrica más eso. Es un premio especial, nada de un GTA IV especial xd.-- 02:31 23 oct 2009 (UTC) :Creo que esta es la página de discusión de Claude, ¿no? xD-- 02:33 23 oct 2009 (UTC) , yo pensé que era de verdad. A Wozie y a mí nos parecía raro de un premio tan grande se regalara, ¿quien lo pagaba? ¿quien lo iba a dejar a la residenia del usuario?. Por eso no parecia raro a Wozie y a mí -- . 02:07 24 oct 2009 (UTC) ::XD XD XD -- 13:06 24 oct 2009 (UTC) Ayuda Como o de donde puedo descargar las letras del GTA III del GTA: SA del GTA: CW del GTA: VC para pder hacer otra firma a por sierto las letra es para que la corra el photoshop y puede hacer mi firma o Si tusabes Como hago mi firma con esas letras y con que program --~~~~ -- 20:37 24 oct 2009 (UTC) :Solo busca en google, la firma del "Grand Theft Auto" se llama pricedown, la del SA es diploma y la del VC, no me acuerdo cual era, pero hay una que trae windows que es muy parecida. Al descargarlas pasalas a "Panel de Control/Fuentes" y listo, la podes usar tanto en Word, como Photoshop o Paint xD. Saludos! -- 20:43 24 oct 2009 (UTC) ::Gracias claude -- 20:45 24 oct 2009 (UTC) :::Toreno, la del VC es Rage Italic y la del CW es Bruce Mikita-- 20:47 24 oct 2009 (UTC) ::::Me pueden decir donde descargarlasno la ecuentro--~~~~-- 20:54 24 oct 2009 (UTC) Donde se encuntra Panel de Control/Fuentes?? -- . 23:27 26 oct 2009 (UTC) La del SA no es diploma. Es Old English Text MT. La de VC es Rage Italic, solo que usaron un subrayado inventado, igual que con la del LCS, que no me acuerdo su nombre.-- 01:01 27 oct 2009 (UTC) :¿Alguna vez revisaron los enlaces externos de Ayuda:Firma personalizada?-- 01:06 27 oct 2009 (UTC) al parecer no -- . 01:13 27 oct 2009 (UTC) GTA: TBOGT Hola claude. veo que tienes el GTA: TBOGT *¿Tu tomaste las fotos de las motos? *¿Me puedes mandar un video con lo más relevante nose los nuevos carros el helicoptero de carga etc.?-- 00:17 3 nov 2009 (UTC) :Si, las imágenes las tomé yo, y como seguro te diste cuenta, son de muy mala calidad xD. Un... video?? Estaría horas para mostrar todo lo nuevo que tiene TBOGT, porque cada misión es ÚNICA y tiene algo nuevo. Los coches nuevos... vi unos cuantos, pero no pude manejar todos (el heli de carga solo lo vi en un video; todavía no terminé el juego). Pero cualquier cosa que necesiten... Solo avisenme, que algún día lo voy a hacer xD. Saludos! -- 00:25 3 nov 2009 (UTC) ::Vale xD.-- 00:28 3 nov 2009 (UTC) Vandalismo Esta IP: ha blanqueado el art Deporte. He revertido la edición y le he advertido, pero creo que se merece el bloqueo-- 17:34 4 nov 2009 (UTC) :Parece que AAF ya se encargó... Hace un par de horas que vine del colegio y me tuve que ir a cortar el pelo. De todas formas, gracias por avisar ;) -- 22:57 4 nov 2009 (UTC) Proyecto Hola, a mi y a Claude GTA3s nos ocurrio un proyeto donde los usuarios pidan firmas y yo y claude las cmplams(responde pronto-- 18:26 8 nov 2009 (UTC) :Y de que sirven las firmas? De nada, solo es una imagen que va detrás de quien escribe... Preocúpense más por los artículos, que para eso es la wiki! -- 20:55 8 nov 2009 (UTC) Polémica del Abuelito con Dirk. Oye claude estaba colaborando en los articulos sin foto, y veo un de Abuelito, ese personaje de GTA2. Busco Imagenes, no encuentro, veo el video de la mision y CUANDO HABLA EL ABUELITO SALE EL ICONO DE QUE DIRK HABLA!! entonces el abuelito es Dirk o que. Que Hago...--MickyBellic2 22:04 14 nov 2009 (UTC) :Sinceramente, nunca jugué al GTA 2 asique no tengo ni idea xD -- 16:28 15 nov 2009 (UTC) Conéctate Hola Claude. Necesito hablarte de algo. Por favor conéctate.-- 21:38 15 nov 2009 (UTC) :Dame unos segundos... el msn decidió hacer un paro y dejar de funcionar... Ahora lo arreglo xD -- 23:57 15 nov 2009 (UTC) Perfecta idea Hola Claude. ¡Perfecta idea la que pusiste en HA! ¡Sí, esa de hacer una wiki con historias de GTA! Te agradecería si nos puedes ayudar a crearla, bajo el nombre ya propuesto por ti. Luego le creamos imágenes, y le ponemos un PHD y EDM. Estaría ligada a la wiki GTA principal, ¿no? Desde ya muchas gracias.-- 16:34 16 nov 2009 (UTC) Super Imagen Claude, como tu eres administrador de esta wiki, te pido que veas el articulo Liberty State, hice una imagen en Adobe y uní las 3 ciudades del estado, que te parece ojala que me den un reconocimiento por realizar una imagen que a nadie la habría hecho, al parecer ni Rockstar.-- 19:55 16 nov 2009 (UTC) :Primero, la imagen está borrosa y no se lee nada. Segundo, que son esas dos ciudades de arriba y de la derecha?. Tercero, dice "Liberty State conpleto (Imagen oficial de MickyBellic2)". Se escribe co'm'''pleto, no conpleto. Cuarto, no es una imagen ''oficial. Quinto, no debes poner NUNCA tu nombre en un artículo. Y sexto, por que tendríamos que darte un "reconocimiento" por una imagen que se puede hacer en dos minutos? -- 21:33 16 nov 2009 (UTC) ::Lamento meterme, pero no lo pude evitar. xD Claude, la ciudad de arriba es Carcer y la de la derecha, Bullworth. Pero Bullworth no está en Liberty State, asi que la imagen está incorrecta. :P -- . 22:40 16 nov 2009 (UTC) Como... Claude como se hace para subir a alguno que no tenga grupo a administrador? es k tengo una wiki y no se como hacerlo para subirles Plantilla UDM Hola. Esto.... quería ayudaros un poco, y para ahorraros un poco de trabajo, creé una plantilla para el UDM del próximo mes: Que te parece? He hecho bien? O he metido la pata ? Saludos-- 12:56 20 nov 2009 (UTC) Propuesta Hola Claude. Mike propuso que fueras el segundo juez de los concursos. Aceptas?-- 22:47 21 nov 2009 (UTC) gta san andreas stories claude tu hisiste la historia de gta san andreas stories y desde entonses an corrido tantos rumores que escuche que deverdad lo van a sacar para psp o ps3 que sabes tu de esto-- 22:44 18 ene 2010 (UTC) 23:26 24 nov 2009 (UTC) :La historia esa la hice hace bastante tiempo, cuando todavía había posibilidades de que sacaran un San Andreas Stories. En estos momentos dudo que lo hagan, ya están metidos en la nueva saga, y realmente no creo que vayan a hacer un SAS. Saludos! -- 00:25 25 nov 2009 (UTC) Haber... Haber, Sr. Speed. No tengo idea, ni la más remota idea de que me hablas. No me eh pasado por la wiki a ver nada, solo eh editado una cosa en mi página de usuario ayer, y ya. Dime claro... ¿De que mierdas hablas? Dios... ni siquiera, estoy enterado de ese, "problema" que hablas. Me queda bastante claro, que Bola es el jefe, y nadie, bueno, porlomenos yo, no discuto para ver quién es mejor, así que porfavor, dime de que hablas. -- . 18:19 29 nov 2009 (UTC) :Piro, nos lo puso a todos porque está harto de las continuas discusiones entre Gang y Big-- 18:23 29 nov 2009 (UTC) La escopeta de GTA A Creo que la escopeta de GTA A es una escopeta recortada ya que si vas a la ammu nation la imagen es de la escopeta recortada de GTA III, ademas el HUD es parecido.-- 02:19 30 nov 2009 (UTC) :Hay mucho lío con las armas. Mira el tema que creo Cuban en el foro. -- 22:47 30 nov 2009 (UTC) HA Hola Claude. Sobre lo de Administración de Historias, eso que dijiste pasó hace mes y medio, y ya nos retaste en su momento, así que creo que se te trabó el almanaque .-- 18:39 30 nov 2009 (UTC) :Mmm... y? El "staff" ese sigue existiendo igual, y van a seguir peléandose por el poder -.-' -- 22:01 30 nov 2009 (UTC) ::Perdoname, pero se hizo para ayudar, y aunque nos peleemos, seguimos ayudando. TOTO.INC le puso plantilla a casi todas las historias. Bigdadi creó la publicidad para hacer las historias más populares. Yo sigo con el PHD y Claude y Piro con la ortografía y redacción. Por cierto, no nos peleamos por el PODER. PD: Por favor, te pido que le saque la protección a tu historia Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Stories. Así le arreglo la ortografía, porque esa historia, si le ponemos eso, es destacada.-- 11:04 3 dic 2009 (UTC) ¿Eh? ¿Destacada? -- 20:24 3 dic 2009 (UTC) PD: Acabo de revisarla y no tiene ningún error de ortografía... -- 20:26 3 dic 2009 (UTC) Me refiero a redacción y esto quel otro. Por favor desprotegela que nopuedo editarla xD.-- 20:28 3 dic 2009 (UTC) O.O cierto que ya tengo el poder de hacerlo muajajaja. Aun así, tiene algunas faltas ortográficas.-- 20:35 3 dic 2009 (UTC) :Yo no veo ninguna falta ortográfica... Es mi historia, y yo decido si editarla o no, y me parece que así está bien. -- 20:37 3 dic 2009 (UTC) ::Hay más de cien faltas, no se si sabías que los verbos en pretérito perfecto tienen acento, ej: rompió. Perdón, ya había arreglado los primeros parrafos, xd. ¿Lo revierto?-- 20:46 3 dic 2009 (UTC) ::Tus reglas no dicen que antes de editar una historia hay que pedir permiso? Lo único que hiciste es poner tilde a "frío", poner todo en cursiva, alinear los textos a la izquierda (cosa que no me gusta nada) y dejar un espacio entre cada diálogo, lo cual no cambia nada. Prefiero que se quede como estaba antes -- 20:54 3 dic 2009 (UTC) :::Te acabo de explicar lo de las reglas, y tambien te dije lo de los verbos. Pero pues, bien, como tu quieras, si te quieres cegar y dejar tu historia como estaba, perfecto, tus deseos son órdenes.-- 21:45 3 dic 2009 (UTC) ::::O.O, es verdad, no te explique lo de las reglas. Pues, mira, las reglas dicen que TU me pides que te ayude. Pero esto es distinto. Como AMIGO, te pedia que me dejases ayudarte para hacer una historia mejor. Tu no me pediste nada. PD: Al menos, como ves, el staff sirve para algo.-- 21:48 3 dic 2009 (UTC) QUE?? Oye, porque quitaste la imágen de Liberty State que yo hice en Adobe!! Esta genial, yo la hice!! -- 00:27 3 dic 2009 (UTC) :Por qué no miras un poco más arriba, en esta misma página? -- 20:24 3 dic 2009 (UTC) Sí Sí, sigo siendo un Patrulla aquí. La wiki no la abandono.-- 02:20 4 dic 2009 (UTC) ¿privado? como es que al poner tu pagina de usuario no se puede editar ma gustaria tener esa privacidad personal--crash 00:53 7 dic 2009 (UTC) :Eso quiere decir que mi página de usuario está "protegida" de modo que solo los administradores pueden editarla. Si protejo tu página de usuario no vas a poder editarla vos, solo los administradores. Saludos! -- 01:34 7 dic 2009 (UTC) pero como hisiste que tu pagina estuviera protegida-- 22:45 18 ene 2010 (UTC) 22:34 7 dic 2009 (UTC) :Pulsando un botón especial en la barra de herramientas llamado "Proteger". Este botón sólo lo tienen los administradores, porque sólo ellos pueden proteger páginas.-- 22:40 7 dic 2009 (UTC) 11.000 ediciones -- . 01:48 7 dic 2009 (UTC) ::O sinceramente, no me lo esperaba xD. Muchas gracias ;) -- 01:49 7 dic 2009 (UTC) UDA Abbey no quiere ser UDA Claude.. -- . 13:37 15 dic 2009 (UTC) :Y? Lo felicito, la nominación se la ganó, aunque no quiera. -- 13:41 15 dic 2009 (UTC) Una pregunta ¿Porque borraste la imagen de Luis caminando cerca de la casa de Ray Bulgarin. Tenia yo los derechos del autor. -- . 23:17 16 dic 2009 (UTC) :La borré yo porque tenía la marca de agua de GTA-Series. 23:51 16 dic 2009 (UTC) Hasta siempre Tras una abrumadora aceptacion, te pido por favor que borres el HA-- 20:56 18 dic 2009 (UTC) Exactamente Claude te explicó bien. Te lo ampliaré. Luego del comentario que le hice a Piro, acaba de haber una de las mas grandes peleas que hayamos tenido, por un PHD, en el que yo me obligue a tener que decirle a Piro lo que le obvservé, y como me están insultando feo, de que me violan y no se que más, y yo me estoy peleando con ellos, te pido, que no solo borres el HA, si no tambien el PHD, para que no hayan problemas de que historias es mas destacada.-- 21:00 18 dic 2009 (UTC) Vándalo en curso Hola Claude, te veo activo. Te informo que el señor ha blanqueado mi página de usuario. Haz lo que tengas que hacer con él. -- . 01:12 20 dic 2009 (UTC) :Me acaban de informar que se fue una semana de vacaciones. Saludos! -- 01:15 20 dic 2009 (UTC) ¡¿¿CC en capturas de imágenes??! ¿Por qué les pones licencia CC-BY-SA 2.5 a las imágenes que estás subiendo? Aunque las haya tomado Cuban Vercetti, la licencia es de Fair use, ¿no?, porque son imágenes que tienen copyright.-- 02:29 20 dic 2009 (UTC) :Si, pero éstas no pueden copiarse libremente sin el permiso del autor. ¿Que licencia debe ir entonces? :S -- 02:31 20 dic 2009 (UTC) ::Si les pones una licencia CC estás diciendo que las imágenes son de Cuban Vercetti en cuestión de que la obra es suya. Esto no es así porque son capturas de pantalla de un juego que es propiedad de Rockstar, y estas les pertenecen a ellos. Por eso les toca la licencia de FUCaptura. Obviamente, si deseas darle el crédito a Cuban por las imágenes que él tomó queda a tu decisión, aunque es ético decir quién fue el encargado de hacerlas.-- 02:38 20 dic 2009 (UTC) :::Si, ok, pero no solo es darle crédito a Cuban, si no decir que no se pueden usar sin su permiso, ya que forma parte de todo un conjunto de imágenes que tomó para GTARevolution, y por lo tanto son EXCLUSIVAS de ese sitio (y de la wiki, of course xD), pero no pueden usarse en otras wikis... ¿Debe usarse la misma licencia de todas formas? -- 02:42 20 dic 2009 (UTC) ::::Claro, la cosa es que la licencia CC no va en imágenes con copyright. En ese caso se usan, por ejemplo, marcas de agua. Así señalas claramente que la imagen no es tuya, pero que te pertenece. De todos modos, se podría poner la licencia FUCaptura para indicar a nivel general que tienen copyright, y dentro del ambiente de páginas de GTA, wikis y demás se puede usar también la licencia CC, es decir, poner las dos licencias... no sé, es una salida que yo le daría si no se usaban las marcas de agua, aunque no sé si sea válido "sobre-licenciar" las imágenes de esa forma.-- 02:51 20 dic 2009 (UTC) :::::Bueno, mañana a la mañana le pongo ambas y listo. Suficiente por hoy, me voy a dormir jeje. Saludos! -- 02:53 20 dic 2009 (UTC) Infobox Esto ya se lo había preguntado a Raimox pero queria que me dieras tu opinión ya que se que tu fuiste el creador de la infobox ; en muchas Bandas(Club de Moteros,Mafias,Organizaciones y pandillas) existe la sección economia pero no en todas, en el caso de que exista y no haya negocios se debe colocar está sección en negocios o que se debe hacer? .Y otra cosa y tambien que se hace en el caso de que en cierta banda existan ambas secciones -- . 02:58 20 dic 2009 (UTC) :En la sección de Negocios se debe poner lo que sería "Economía". En caso de que existan ambas secciones en alguna banda, no importa, la antigua sección de negocios puede borrarse sin problemas, ya que seguro que esos locales se nombran en el artículo en si. Saludos! -- 14:17 20 dic 2009 (UTC) bloqueo Por favor, bloque a . Le he intentado explicar que Vic muere en el intercambio, pero no atiende a razones y sigue cambaindo información-- 14:19 20 dic 2009 (UTC) :Se tomó un día de descanso. Saludos! -- 14:26 20 dic 2009 (UTC) ::Gracias, me estaba desesperando. Me hizo editar 19 veces! -- 14:28 20 dic 2009 (UTC) Y con eso, Claude sigue aumentando de ediciones -- . 16:13 23 dic 2009 (UTC) Userbox Estaba mirando los userboxes de los juegos y descubrí el de los London. Yo podría hacer uno para cada uno, ya que veo que hay un solo userbox para los dos juegos separados. Además, tiene una foto del icono pero amarilla, y yo tengo el icono del juego en rojo. ¿Lo hago? PD: Creo que voy a empezar a editar de verdad, porque en mi historial vi que desde el 25 de noviembre que no edito un artículo. O.O.-- 17:54 23 dic 2009 (UTC) :Si te parece bien hacelo... -- 17:56 23 dic 2009 (UTC) Calificaciòn del concurso Hola Claudespeed, vengo a decirte algunas cosas. 1:No sabia eso de que despues del punto o , habia que dejar un espacio(no es culpa de nadie) 2:Tampoco sabia como poner tildes(nadie tiene la culpa). Ahora si lo se porque me lo enseño mi hermana 3:Las dos imagenes no las junte con el paint, sino con el photoscape. Hasta aqui todo bien pero... 4:Porque decis que lo que yo puse no es nada obvio salvo bueno lo que dijìste en tus calificaciones, vos crees que yo con un articulo que elegi para el concurso voy a poner lo primero que se me venga a la cabeza esa queja nada mas(Aunque no hubiera ganado nada tal vez no salia septimo).Espero tu respuesta, saludos!! *Lo del punto y la coma, cualquiera con un mínimo de conocimiento de lengua lo sabe. Además, que da MUY mal a la vista. Lo de poner las tildes, hubieras preguntado, pero digo lo mismo que con las comas y puntos. Lo de las imágenes... bueno, para el caso es lo mismo. Quedan mal a la vista. No digo que hayas puesto lo que se te venga a la cabeza, pero mira que para poner "Los peatones de Grand Theft Auto III son los peatones que aparecen en dicho juego"... Saludos! -- 01:51 27 dic 2009 (UTC) ok. Reunión para mañana Hola Claude. Escribo para saludarte y comentarte que Bola ha convocado una reunión de los miembros activos de la administración de la wiki (GTAAAF, Playsonic2, tú y yo) el día de mañana a las 16 horas (tiempo de Argentina), a través de Skype. Tu asistencia es necesaria pues se tratarán asuntos relacionados a la wiki. Agradezco tu atención.-- 22:55 29 dic 2009 (UTC) :Antes que nada... Hola Abbey. Segundo... shit. Tercero: No tengo el Skype (en un rato lo descargo) y cuarto... Es un dia lindo en mi ciudad (hay un poco de viento...) Asique necesito un milagro de Dios para no ir a la playa. Si safo de ir, no duden que voy a estar ahi... xD -- 15:00 30 dic 2009 (UTC) ::No, no voy a poder estar -- 18:04 30 dic 2009 (UTC) Alguien tenía que dartelo :) Me fijé que aún no lo tenías, y aquí está: Yo también me lo acabo de poner xDD 14:19 8 ene 2010 (UTC) Felicidades! -- 15:14 8 ene 2010 (UTC) :Jaja, cuando vi "nuevos mensajes" lo último que me esperaba era esto jeje. Gracias Play! (y Claude tambien xD) -- 16:38 8 ene 2010 (UTC) O.oooooooooo. Dos años. Se me cae la lágrima de nostalgia. Felicidades, Claude!!!-- 16:45 8 ene 2010 (UTC) Felicidades! . ::Bueno, tampoco es para tanto. El 24 de abril de este año ya cumplo 3 wikiaños jaja. Todavia me acuerdo de cuando encontré la wiki... Los únicos que seguimos acá desde esas épocas somos bola, Play y yo jaja :) -- 23:45 8 ene 2010 (UTC) :::Es demasiado tiempo-- 23:48 8 ene 2010 (UTC) ::::Si y no. A mi por lo menos se me pasó volando el tiempo. -- 23:52 8 ene 2010 (UTC) :::::Ojalá fuera igual en el colegio. Deberias archivar esto, ya queda largo-- 00:00 9 ene 2010 (UTC) :Si, en algunos días lo hago jeje. Saludos! -- 00:05 9 ene 2010 (UTC) FELIZ WIKIAÑO ^_^ &_& ¬_¬ 23:00 18 ene 2010 (UTC)